edfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Agent M/Cul-de-Sac Smash 2: Wheels of Fury
Intro Okay! This will be my "How To" and "When To" guide for Cul-de-Sac Smash 2: Wheels of Fury! Yay! Well, let's start. Cul-de-Sac Smash 2: Wheels of Fury is an upgraded version of the first game, and it works out pretty well. The gameplay is the same, with the addition of the "Special Ability", which is unique to every character. You can buy parts, repair vehicles, and name them. The first part will be on the special abilities of the characters and the type of ability and when to use it. Let's begin: Ed: Ability: Booger Blast Type: Affect Ed's ability is to use boogers to slow down his enemies. This is not the most useful of abilities, and is a bit like a melee version of Kevin's ability. Only the most die-hard of Ed's fans will play as him (not that it's hard, but Ed's attack is a bit pathetic and boring to watch). Edd: Ability: Repulsor Ray Type: Attack Edd's ability is to fire spring loaded sci-fi-ish gloves (sorry, I'm not the best at describing things in the world). This is a very useful ability, as it attacks as many players there are near the player. This, in my opinion, was one of the most amusing to play as, as it is very Double D-ish. Eddy Ability: El Mongo Stink Bomb Type: Attack/Affect Ah yes, the infamous El Mongo Stink Bomb...This weapon will damage (minor) and stink up other carts for a short period of time. Nothing much, it doesn't do that much either. Jonny Ability: Plank Attack Type: Attack Never fear, Plank is here! Wait, unless your're not playing as Jonny. Jonny swings his 2x4 pal at other carts, and if used on an careless driver, it can KO you in one hit. One a more pleasant note, this attack is melee range, and take a few seconds to make it full circle. If you see it coming, put the pedal to the metal, because you might not make it back in one piece. best used when cornered/surrounded by carts, or if you "stick" a cart (below). Kevin Ability: Stunning Taunt Type: Affect Kevin being the neighborhood bully here. When employed (no, it will not quit because it wasn't paid...) this attack will make one random cart cry and unable to move for a while. This attack is very effective when taking on the last cart in any Derby, as you can line up for the cart's weak spot, when zoom in for the kill. Rolf Ability: Goat Stampede Type: Attack Rolf releases the goats! This move will unleash five goat in the direction of a star, affecting and pushing back any cart caught in the goats' wrath. Very useful in a tight spot where you need to "goat" away the competition. May Ability: Mini Makeover Type: Affect May brings out the makeup kit in this one. This move will turn one cart into a pink version of the default "Zippy" cart. This is an easy way to lower someone's defense and bring them down. Again, useful against the last cart in a Derby. Marie Ability: Kissing Bug Type: Attack In my opinion, this is the most powerful melee attack there is, except for the fact it's ineffective against girls. This is in typical "Stomp 'n Chomp" Marie style, and increases damage delivered with hits. Useful in any situation, as five direct hits can bring down even the highest-class cars. Marie's attack in a nutshell? Steroids for carts (I hope nobody gets offended by this, it is merely my opinion and for some humor). Lee Hissy Fit Type: Attack/Affect Oh boy, another hissy fit! Head for the hills! In standard Lee fashion, this move creates a large earthquake and affects any cart that passes over it, with the exception of Lee's. I would give it the definition of a land mine, a weapon waiting on the ground, and you cannot pass over it without paying the price. Avoid the earthquake at any cost (unless if the alternative is being KOed.) Cheats/Glitches/Techniques I'm back! To the cheats/glitches. These are for using if you aren't so good at the game, which is surprisingly easy. Time to start. Cheats: To use cheats you must push the ESC key to bring up the cheat menu. There are two cheats that I know of in the game. *Invincibility: This cheat makes you completely invincible, with the exception of special abilities. The password is "Armor". *Cash Injection: This cheat gives you $19.53 (I think) to spend on car parts and repairs. The password is "Jackpot". Glitches: If you've been on the wiki page of this game, you'll know what this is. It's the 1 in a 100 chance glitch. It happens when you defeat two opponents at once with a special move. The best characters to do this is to use characters that can attack two carts AT THE SAME TIME. This is the most crucial part. I'd recommend Edd or Rolf, because it's already been done before. If this happens, and you want to take a picture, don't reach for the camera, use your computer. To take a screenshot, press Ctrl+Alt+Prt Sc (in the top right area of the keyboard). Then, crop it on Microsoft Powerpoint to the size you want, then right-click and select "Save Picture As". If you save it, and want to upload it, find the file and do so. This technique can be used to take a picture of your screen anytime. Techniques: "The Stick" This move, if properly implemented, can stop other cars and lets you attack them with a special move very easily. To use this move, the cart you attempt to "stick" must be a similar size and class to yours. First, you must drive up to the cart that you wish to "stick". Then, head slowly into their back/front wheels of the cart. Keep holding the keys that you used to stick the cart, then wait until your "special attack" bar fills up. Then use your move! Recommendations: *Use either, Edd, Jonny, Rolf and Marie. *DO NOT USE ON THE ABOVE CHARACTERS! "The Wall Drift" Head into a wall at less than 45 degrees, then ram into a wall sideways. Your cart will most likely drift sideways for a while. It is very useful if you want to get around someone's cart. Works the best with Zippy carts. "The Rebound" If you're being pursued, ram into the wall and push the forwards/backwards to build speed quickly. Category:Blog posts